


What The Brother Sees

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Brother Sees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



None knew Thor's heart as deeply as Loki did, no matter what his friends or that girl believed.

Loki had seen the lust for such a warrior's spirit wrapped in that pathetic noble spirit awaken within his brother. There was nothing keeping Thor from having it, either, a fact Loki chose to remind him of with his illusion. Captain Steve Rogers, manmade godling, was there to be taken.

If, though, Loki knew that the long time in the ice had marked the captain as one of Loki's rightful subjects… well, he would leave that part out when Thor finally chose.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have only seen gifs of the Captain America bit for Thor 2. Apologies if this doesn't work well; I've got a larger idea in mind that may or may not pan out once I see it.


End file.
